


The Devil is an Angel Breeder

by Lewd_Semprini



Category: Hataraku Maou-Sama! | The Devil Is a Part-Timer!
Genre: Big Cock, Blow Jobs, Butt Job, Dirty Talk, F/M, Impregnation, Mating Press, Tsunderes, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25593760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewd_Semprini/pseuds/Lewd_Semprini
Summary: Emi Yusa has discovered a method of getting her celestial powers back, but it's going to require the help of Maou Sadao and his massive demon king dick! That's TOTALLY the only reason she's doing this.
Relationships: Maou Sadao | Satan Jacob/Yusa Emi | Emilia Justina
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	The Devil is an Angel Breeder

Emi Yusa slammed a heavy book down on the table in Maou’s apartment. The devil king awoke from a peaceful nap with a cry and wriggled around flailing for a moment in shock. “WE’RE UNDER ATTACK! ASHIYA, PROTECT THE FRESH MEAT, IT’S TOO EXPENSIVE TO BE LOST!” As he shook his head and remembered where he was, he looked over at a beaming Emi with a confused glance. “E-Emi? What’s up? You’re not looking angry at me, so I’m guessing something’s going on.” Emi scoffed and crossed her arms. “Why is THAT the sign that something strange is going on? Whatever, I don’t have time to enjoy you being stupid right now. I’ve made a HUGE discovery about the magic of this world!”

That caught Maou’s attention, who straightened up to listen. “Oh? You think there’s a way for us to restore our magic? I’m surprised you decided to bring this up to me of all people.” Emi shook her head, flipping through the book without looking up. “Oh no, not YOUR magic. Mine specifically. I wouldn’t help the demon king get his powers back in a million years.” “Figures.” Maou sighed, “Alright, I’ll play along. Not like I’ve got much better to do with Ashiya and Urushihara out. What’ve you got there?” “This is one of the holiest scriptures in this world, one heavily tied to my own celestial powers and birth.” Maou leaned in close to listen. “This book…is The Bible!”

Maou’s eyes narrowed and his shoulders slumped as his hopes of this being some ancient relic were lost. “The Bible. The single most owned book on this entire planet. That’s your secret weapon?” Emi noted the tone of his voice and finally looked up with a pout. “What? It…it doesn’t matter how popular it is, it’s still considered holy!” “They come free with most hotel rooms, it’s not exactly the Arc of the Covenant.” Maou was particularly thankful he had watched that Indiana Jones movie the other day, he didn’t know the name of any other holy relics whatsoever. “Well…have YOU read this before then?” Emi asked, forcing Maou to look sheepish. “Well…no, but…” “Then you have NO idea how important the stuff in here is, do you? So shut your face for a minute and let me explain.”

“Christianity is one of the major religions of this world, and this little book details all the ways people have used holy powers in the past! Angels, God, all the stuff in here is reminiscent of our own world! So it follows that, if I perform rituals to please their God, then it could have a positive influence on my OWN celestial powers!” Maou looked dubious, but the logic seemed sound. “Okay, fine, I’ll give you that. What ritual do you need to do to please this God?” Suddenly, Emi’s excited voice started to waver. She gulped, looking off to the side in a cute blush. “That’s…well…there’s a way that apparently…” Maou was taken aback by her sudden change in attitude and pushed her onwards. “Come on, what does it say?” “It’s…it’s a little…” She pressed her fingers together shyly. “What are you stammering for? Come on Emi, just-” “Oh for GODS sake, SEX! S-E-X! ****HARDCORE RAW FUCKING!**** THERE, ARE YOU HAPPY?!”

Maou let out a cry as Emi jumped forward, barreling him over and landing on top of him, staring down at him with a red face and a cute pout. “A-apparently…” She went on, “The God of this world…considers sex for the purposes of procreation to be one of the most holy acts possible!” Maou gulped, “Ok, I know I haven’t read that book, but I’m pretty sure there are OTHER things he considers holy! The commandments, prayer, that sort of thing!” “S-shut up! This is the BEST and FASTEST way, and there’s no other guy I want t…t-that I know! I don’t know any other guys well enough for this, so it has to be YOU!” “A-are…are you ** **SERIOUSLY**** suggesting getting pregnant with the demon king’s BABY to get the power to BEAT the demon king?!” “You BET I am!” Emi’s hands rubbed on Maou’s chest, her voice soft and shaky. “There’s…no other way. If I want to get the power to keep you under control…I’ll have to let you… _fuck me. <3”_

Emi grabbed Maou’s pants and dragged them down before he could react. Her eyes went wide the sight before her. Maou’s thick cock, even while flacid, was long and sturdy enough to reach all the way across Emi’s face from chin to forehead, and the way the potent smelling length was twitching, it was only going to get bigger from here. “W-wha…This thing is HUGE! Did you use up all your magic to make your stupid DICK bigger?! Jeez Chiyo, it’s probably for the best you don’t get too close to this guy. This thing would break a shortstack like you in half!” Maou let out a girly “Kyaa” and covered his eyes. “I can’t believe the legendary hero is a dick-crazed perv!” Emi felt her blush deepen at Maou’s words. “N-no! It’s just…s-shut up! Like I’m gonna get obsessed with the demon king’s nasty cock! Why isn’t it hard yet?! I thought the demon king would be delighted at the thought of corrupting the innocent hero!” “You’ve been reading too many doujins…” Maou responded, looking through his fingers as Emi grabbed hold of his dick and started to stroke it.

Emi shifted forward so Maou’s cock was hotdogging her plump ass and began to unbutton her office shirt, tossing it to the side and revealing a black lacy bra that looked like it had been worn for just this sort of event. The sight certainly helped get Maou harder faster as his thick shaft twitched and stiffened, rubbing itself against the cotton of Emi’s skirt before she started taking that off too, revealing a seductive set of sheer black panties and stockings that was absolutely enough to get Maou’s dangerous spear ready for action. His hard cock was now stuffed between Emi’s asscheeks as she rubbed back and forward, a look of triumph on her face. “Humph. For all that talk, it seems defeating you is as easy as taking off a few clothes. Is it all men that are this easy, or just the demon king himself?”

“I’m…pretty sure having a beautiful woman sat on top of them in her lingerie would make any guy get hard, whether he was a demon or not…” Maou looked sheepish as he expressed his feelings, causing Emi to blush and bite her lip. “S-stop getting all romantic with me, you horse-hung idiot! I think you’ve forgotten, you’re just a breeding stud for me to use! All I need from you is this pointlessly huge cock, those cum-bloated balls, and the nasty, thick jizz you’ve doubtlessly been saving up here, stuck in the middle of an apartment with a bunch of other guys and no privacy! I’m pretty much the one doing YOU a favour here!” Emi spun herself around, denying Maou the plush embrace of her asscheeks, and got a better look at just what she was dealing with. She gulped.

Maou’s cock was certainly worthy of a demon king, but on his human form it looked downright disproportionate. Emi’s soft hands gingerly gripped along the base and under the tip of the massive throbbing shaft before her, and she started to rub slowly, getting used to the feeling while Maou gasped in surprise behind her. He wasn’t expecting such gently stroking to feel so damn good, but it was clear Emi’s angelic touch was something very special. “What a dumb face you’re making~” Emi grinned as she looked back at Maou’s expression, “It’s clear that the biggest weakness the demon king has is getting his fat cock stroked! We should have trained up a squadron of nuns to drain your stupid balls dry every day, maybe then you wouldn’t have even been a problem for Ente Isla! Jeez, seeing how BIG and FAT this stupid cock is, I bet we would have had plenty of volunteers. What a shame that now I’m the only one around to enjoy it~”

Maou’s cock bucked in Emi’s hands from her disparaging dirty talk and soft touch, and a sticky stream of pre-cum began to flow and soak her hands. She looked at the thick ball-slime with a look of disdain, but didn’t hesitate to lap it up from her fingers. “Eww… _so gross…_ ” She mumbled, not slowing down her tongue as she licked her fingers clean. “Making a hero…lap up your cock-juice like she’s some kind of slut…but I’m not. <3 Nuh-uh. I’m just doing all this... _mmm…_ to get my powers back.” Emi began to rub her leaking crotch against Maou’s cock as she continued to stroke it, wetting it with pre-cum and letting her drool drip down to soak it in a slick lube. Maou’s toes curled and he gripped the carpet beneath him as Emi’s angelic cock-obsession brought him closer to the edge. “Ahhn…this…isn’t turning me on at all! <3” Emi let out heavy breaths as her stroking picked up speed. “I’m not some foul-minded slutty hero who’s been dreaming of stroking your cock for ages. I’m not thinking of drinking down your stinking cum. <3 I’m not thinking of letting you claim my virgin ass as a fuckhole. <3 I totally wouldn’t let you **_**blow your thick load all over me right now… <3**_** _”_

Emi’s demand hidden within her statement did the trick, and Maou’s balls churned and roiled as a potent batch of steaming hot spunk began to shoot mercilessly out of his bucking cock tip, spraying all over Emi as she squeaked and gasped in the sticky, hot ball-muck. “ ** **OH MY GOD!**** ” She cried out as the potent nut-batter landed on her gorgeous face and sprayed all over her classy lingerie, soiling her flawless body in thick clumps of seed. “ ** **YOU’RE CUMMING TOO HARD, YOU IDIOT! PERVERT! YOU’RE SOAKING ME IN CUUUUUUUM! <3” ****Emi cupped her hands together to catch a copious amount of jizz in her hands, staring at the potent nut-batter in awe before licking her lips and gulping it down, delighting in the thick, cloying sensation of Maou’s sperm dripping down her tight little throat. “Soooo gross…<3” She sighed, gulping down as much of the mess as she could.

Maou was left panting in exhaustion after his massive cumshot had utterly drenched Emi. As she absent mindedly licked up the thick white goo coating her body, she looked back at Maou with a hazy expression…before snapping back to reality. “Wait…oh crap…that was meant to go IN me!” She glowered at Maou in annoyance. “You! Were you so desperate to spray your thick, nasty load all over me that you forgot it was meant to be stuffed in my ****WOMB?!**** ” Maou groaned in response, attempting to point out that Emi seemed to be the one who had forgotten what she was here to do. Though Maou couldn’t speak, his cock was certainly talkative. The massive rod throbbed just as angrily as before, impressing Emi to no end. “At least PART of you is taking it seriously. Fortunately, it’s the only part I need. <3 This time…you’re gonna give me what I need.” Emi gulped as her hand gently rubbed the flaring cocktip before her eyes, her mind trying to accept the task ahead of her. “…this time…this FAT, UGLY DEMON COCK…is going to be conquered by my pussy…”

_\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Emi grabbed onto Maou’s cock and led him towards his own bedroom, acting like she owned the place already. As she went along, she kept licking her fingers, tasting the thick white cream Maou had spurted all over her, and delighting in the sticky taste on her tongue. _“It’s so….tasty…Mmm…I bet he used this pungent ball-muck to corrupt innocent women back on Ente Isla! Feeding the poor things mouthful after mouthful of disgustingly thick demon-seed, watching them get addicted to the way it stains your tongue…I bet the fiend is thinking of doing the same to me!”_ She turned back towards Maou with a pout and a determined glare. “Just so you know, all we’re going to do in your room is pure, holy, regular sex! You may have tricked me into getting you off ONCE before, but it won’t happen again!”

Maou wasn’t quite sure how he had tricked her at all, but decided to not bring it up. “Whatever you say, Ma’am. It’s not like I was expecting you would give me a blowjob or anything…” “OH, so you don’t think I could do it?!” Emi turned around with a sharp gaze in her eyes. “You think I’d turn tail and run away if you stuck that pathetic little demon dick in my face?!” “Okay that’s not what I…” Maou caught himself before he finished up, his brain being smacked by his libido that could already see where this was going. “…yup. That’s what I meant. There’s no way some wannabe hero like you would dare give the demon king a blowjob!” “OHHH, we’ll see about THAT! You think I’m afraid of that maiden-corrupting cum that you’ve used to score a goddamn ****HAREM**** of busty nuns? I can take WHATEVER you throw at me!” Maou blinked in total confusion. _“Just roll with it.”_ He thought to himself as Emi practically tossed him onto the bed.

Emi took no time in kneeling before Maou as he sat on the edge of the bed, and her confidence was shaken somewhat by the close-up look she got of his massive dick. She gulped, and directed the still-stiffening rod of demonic cock-meat into her mouth. Maou gripped the edge of the bed as Emi’s cheeks hollowed her, her wet tongue darted around, and her throat swallowed and sucked like she had trained for this her whole life. “Oh shi…ohhh…a-and you’ve never done this before?” *POP* A wet sloppy sound and a gasp for air were heard as Emi dragged Maou’s cock from her mouth and glared upwards. “I told you I haven’t. Heroes don’t lie.” She quickly placed the now far thicker and harder length in her mouth, and Maou’s knees went weak at her strong suction. _“Oh crap…the legendary hero is a goddamn natural cock-sucker…”_

*****SHRRRRRRRRP-SHRLKKKKKKKKKKK-SHRRRRRRRRRK-GAK-GAK-GAK-GAK-GAK***** Emi switched between throat-churning cock-slurping and rapidfire head-bobbing as she got used to the taste and scent of Maou’s thick demon cock, relishing the salty taste of pre-cum dripping ceaselessly down her throat. Her eyes fluttered and her nostrils flared as her brain, already having convinced itself that Maou’s potent sperm was addictive, began to crave the nasty ball-batter roiling and bubbling in his fat nuts. _“He tastes SHOOO good…w-wait, control yourself Emi…y-you can’t let yourself become the demon king’s personal sperm addict. <3 You were meant to defeat this guy, not drain his balls dry! How are you going to face everyone back home if you come back with an addiction to PUDDING-THICK DEMON SPERM?! T-then again…they’ll probably be more concerned about me having his baby, won’t they? <3 So…maybe it doesn’t matter too much if I SWALLOW DOWN EVERY SINGLE FUCKING DROP OF HIS CUM LIKE A DOTING LITTLE HERO-SLUT?”_

Maou grabbed hold of Emi’s head, but it did little to slow or speed up her actions. She was in total control, her tongue lashing and her cheeks hollowing with every slurp and lick and suck. Having Maou’s hands on her head did add to the little fantasy brewing in Emi’s mind however, the secret desire to be dominated and corrupted by the wicked demon king himself. <3 _“FIEND! G-gripping my head and forcing me to suckle at your cock like this! <3 His big hands…so strong! T-there’s no way I can resist him! I’LL HAVE TO SUCK HARDER AND FASTER AND FORCE HIS CUM TO CLOG MY LITTLE THROAT! T-there’s just no other way to appease him…so cum then! CUM THEN, YOU MEGA-HUNG DEMON SCUM! YOU’LL NEVER DEFEAT MY HEROIC THROAT WITH YOUR PATHETIC SPERM!”_

Maou let out a deep groan, and his balls acquiesced to Emi’s internal desires as a chunky stream of thick jizz shot out of his cock and into Emi’s mouth. Her eyes went wide as sperm shot from her nose, and her eyes rolled back from the force of Maou’s cumshot barreling down her throat. She swallowed and gulped for all she was worth to guzzle down the insanely potent seed, her brain firing and flaring as the taste was stained on her tongue and in her throat. She really could end up becoming addicted to this. As she guzzled and gulped, the steady stream of jizz slowed down. Emi finally let Maou’s cock drop out of her mouth, the spent length spewing thinner strings of cum over her face and chest as she chewed the mess still in her mouth. She opened her mouth up wide, submissively showing Maou his own rich sperm dancing on her tongue, before she swallowed down multiple times, loudly gulping. Then she opened her mouth again to show it was all gone. “T-there…” Emi let out with a hot breath, “I told you, I’m…not afraid of your delicious cum at all…<3 ****KYAA!”****

Emi was pushed by her shoulders down onto the bed as Maou stared into her eyes with a wild look in them. His rock-hard cock hadn’t even withered for a second this time, and he ripped Emi’s panties from her in a single fluid motion, leaving her plump, dripping pussy free. Emi gasped, her arms at her sides, and shivered in fear…or perhaps an aching need. Maou had been pushed to his limits, and now the demon king was absolutely determined to impregnate the hapless sperm-addicted hero! She gulped, and spread her legs meekly. “Y-you really are a brainless FIEND, aren’t you? Did my skills make you lose your mind that fast? C-come on then! You want to try and claim the hero as your own? ** _ **Then breed me. <3**_** _”_

Maou’s steaming hot cocktip rubbed the slick folds of Emi’s pussy, savoring the soft, syrupy texture of her flowing pussy juices and seemingly teasing the hero-in-heat as she wriggled and moaned with impatience. Finally, Maou lined up his cocktip with Emi’s entrance, then glanced up at her one last time. She saw the question in his eyes of “Are you sure?” and nodded meekly. Then let out a shrill gasp as Maou plunged forward, skewering the hero with cock. He groaned in pleasure as his sensitive cock-shaft met the tight, clenching folds of Emi’s pussy. Cock and pussy met in a cursed union and fell instantly in love, with Emi’s tight hole gripping hold of Maou’s throbbing cock in a relentless grip. Maou gripped Emi’s slender waist, and started to slide his hips backwards before SLAMMING them back, slamming his thick length into Emi’s needy pussy with a brutal strength. Emi grit her teeth, her eyes rolling back as her most sensitive parts were thoroughly brutalized by Maou’s dangerous cock! The hero was REALLY in trouble now. There was little to stop Maou using her as a pretty little fuck-pet, and she hadn’t the strength…or desire…to stop him. <3

*****PLAP PLAP PLAP PLAP PLAP PLAP***** The sounds of Maou thrusting into Emi, his fat balls slapping against her ass as he held her down and rutted like a stag in heat filled the room, along with the thick scent of raw fucking and the screams and gasps of a hero stuck in a breeding frenzy. ****“YES! OOHHHNNNN YESYESYESYESYES! HE’S GOT ME! THE DEMON KING HAS ME IN HIS NASTY, STRONG CLUTCHES, AND HE’S GONNA USE MY PUSSY AS HIS PERSONAL FUCK-HOLE!”**** Trapped in a dangerous mating press, the kind that had a 100% chance of leading to a hero getting VERY pregnant indeed, our beloved hero had little choice but to wrap her legs around the demon king, pull him closer to sweat covered naked body, and assert her dominance! The hero had caused the demon king to fall into her trap! There was absolutely no way he was going to escape from her now. <3

“Ha….haaaa…hahaha….y-you really are a…dumb, stupid demon aren’t you?” Emi looked up with watery eyes and a wicked grin as she wrapped her legs around Maou and pulled him further down. “You really think I would just lie back, spread my legs, ****and let you use me like a cheap fuck-doll for hours and hours on end, pumping me sooooo full of your seed that it pours out of my mouth?~**** ” Maou gulped as Emi then reached up to wrap her arms around him, locking him in nice and snugly. With her back down and legs raised, it certainly looked like a proper mating press, the kind that nasty demons use to ****RUIN**** pretty nuns, bratty princesses, and unsuspecting female knights…but it was clear Emi had the power in this position.

“I’m not going to let you go, Maou. <3 I’m gonna keep my legs wrapped nice and tight around you until I KNOW you’ve _knocked me up. <3 _****Until you FUCK ME PREGNANT, you’re not getting out of my grasp~**** Just swing your hips, empty your dumb head, grab my fucking throat, ****AND BREED ME LIKE I’M YOUR SUCCUBI WHORE, YOU FAT-DICKED DEMON ASSHOLE!”**** The rutting began again, with Emi slamming her own hips against Maou’s thrusts to double the insane pleasure both parties were getting. Maou gasped, bit his lip, and groaned in a way a demon king should never let a hero hear, while Emi shrieked and moaned and looked into Maou’s eyes in a way that would make a demon blush. Neither of these two were acting like they should be, but neither could give a damn. All that mattered was the pounding, the thrusting, ****the BREEDING.**** Maou dived forward to latch his lips onto Emi’s, and her eyes went wide in shock for only a moment before she closed them tight, leaned into the kiss and hungrily made out with Maou as his massive balls churned and the first cumload began to burst into her greedy womb.

The blast of thick jizz spraying into Emi nearly made her faint from the climax it gave her. She moaned and gasped into Maou’s kiss, the only thing keeping her from crying out in bliss, and scratched her nails across Maou’s back. It wasn’t the wound she had expected to be leaving on the demon king when she first started her journey, but hey, it still counted! “ _More…mooooore…ahhnnn…please…don’t let me go. <3 Hold your hero-wife down and don’t let a single drop of that amazing seed escape me. <3” _Emi whispered hungrily into Maou’s ear as he gasped and let the kiss drop, and he did just that. He didn’t let go of Emi, and his jizz poured into her hard and fast, sperm dripping down around Maou’s cock. Emi rubbed her abdomen, feeling the thick warm seed inside her womb, and she smiled in victory…but didn’t release her legs. Like she had warned Maou before, she wasn’t planning on letting him go.

Maou gulped, but he knew what was coming. He caught his breath and goaded his beloved hero with that typical smirk of his. “W-what’s this, hero? You think…you can still take me on?” Emi grinned back at Maou, determination in her eyes…behind the wild pink lusty haze of course. “A hero like me…will NEVER lose to your perfect, fat, slut-breeding demon cock! <3 You’re not getting away that easy… _not until I’ve drained you dry!"_

_\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ashiya and Urushihara were, naturally, confused and bewildered when they came home to see a dishevelled Emi haughtily stomp past them, declaring that her battle with the demon king had only just begun. “If you’re not a coward, you’ll be at my place TONIGHT! Don’t think for a second that this is over, Maou…<3” Her stern face cracked into a smile and a wink as she closed the door. Ashiya demanded to know what was going on as an exhausted Maou staggered out of the bedroom and slumped on the floor.

“Call work and tell them I won’t be in tomorrow…” He managed to get out before falling flat on his back.


End file.
